Stranger
by gimme shelter
Summary: what if it was all different? what if unsuspecting humans became entangled in the war? and what do you do when one night with a stranger makes you change your entire life? lucian/oc mature content, keep an open mind, some characters are still alive x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Long Night

Jane hated driving at night, especially on very dark, foggy nights when the rain was beginning to drizzle and smear her windows. She hated country roads, it was that horrible feeling of blindness, the car lights could only reach so far and at times she felt as though she was about to drive into a dark abyss.

She drove slightly slower, she was aware that there was a sharp bend coming up ahead, she shivered through her scrubs and cursed Kate for making her switch shifts.

Jane was a midwife at the local hospital, Kate was her co-worker who was having a very indiscreet affair with one of the top doctors and every now and then Jane would sacrifice her night off to help her friend have sex and tonight had been one of the longest nights of her life.

Something she was growing to resent Kate for, she gripped the steering wheel and thought of the guy she was seeing, Colin, plain, boring Colin. Crap in bed Colin. She scolded herself for being so harsh but he was boring, she yawned as she took the next bend in the road, it had been a very long night in which she'd been screamed at by three different women in labour.

He opened his eyes, he was still weak but the bright, dazzling lights that suddenly blinded him reminded him that he was still here.

Jane rubbed her eyes and went back to thinking of her day, Kate had once again been full of stories about how great Dr Hill was in bed, in truth Jane had learned to tune her out and just nod and say _really?_ At the right moments, Kate was always so excited she never noticed anyway.

Jane envied Kate, Kate with her free lifestyle, sex with whomever she wanted when she wanted, the freedom to do what she wanted. Jane didn't have that, she'd somehow fallen into one boring relationship after another, she'd never felt anything for the men she was with and Colin was no exception. None of them were exciting, she ached for something exciting to happen to her, she had grown so used to her routine life that she'd never even thought to question any of it. But it had occurred to her that night at work, seeing the pure happy expressions on those smiling couples faces as they welcomed their newborn baby into the world, that she couldn't recall feeling that happy. She couldn't remember even feeling a tiny portion of the happiness they had and she envied all of them for it.

He half dragged, half crawled through the wooded area, he had no idea how he'd made it this far but the thought that he was alive kept him moving, and the lights got closer.

The fog cleared slightly and Jane put her foot down determined to get home and crawl into her bed, she was grateful that Colin was away in France on boring business. She sped down the straight stretch of road as the rain suddenly became thicker and she flicked her wipers up a notch, it was pointless really because the rain was so heavy as soon as it was wiped away it reappeared.

The lights were dazzling him now as he reached the edge of the road, perhaps he would have more strength if he changed?

Jane turned the heater up and squinted, trying desperately to see the road ahead, she hated driving in weather like this, it always made her so nervous. Though to be fair everyone had been a little on edge lately since Michael had turned up at work the other night talking about a shootout in the subway and now he was missing. The whole hospital was buzzing about what might have happened to him.

The change was difficult, it sapped more energy out of him than he thought it would but it did allow him to move quicker into the drivers vision, he needed to feed, he needed his strength.

Jane relaxed back in seat and yawned again as the rain began to slow so she could finally see ahead. Jane screamed. She felt something hit her in the face. Felt the car swerve.

He moved round the car and looked inside, she was slumped with her head resting on the steering wheel, a deflated airbag cushioning her face. Blood trickled down from her scalp.

Jane opened her eyes; her head pounded as she tried to sit up, she became aware she was in total darkness and lying on what felt like a bed. She felt a hand glide over her hip and pull her back down; she lay on her side and became very aware of the warmth against her back. The warmth of another body.

He pushed her hair out of her face and looked at her, he wiped the deer blood away from his mouth, he'd been ready to feed off the deer anyway, her hitting it with her car and saved him some strength. Her breathing was slow and shallow, he unclipped the seatbelt and carefully lifted her out, he could smell surgical spirit and blood on her. He carried her all the way back to the now derelict, empty building his pack had called home. Now there was only him.

Jane wasn't sure whether to panic or not, she knew that if your body temperature dropped you huddled for warmth but she was very aware that she was naked and so was he, she was 100% positive the figure warming her was a man. The hand that had gently forced her to lie back down moved over her hip and across her stomach and pulled her closer to him. Jane was surprised, if someone had asked her how she'd react in this situation she would have said, _" well I'd scream my head off of course, I'd panic and try to run away"_, instead she was doing the total opposite.

Please review guys, this will be quite a mature story so if you're a bit fainthearted don't read anymore lol x


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Desired

Jane tried to think rationally, what should she do? Scream and try to run, talk to this strange naked man, the man who had saved her life. After all that was true, he had saved her life; no one would have spotted her car if it had gone off the side of the road into the ditch. Running and screaming would be horribly offensive to him she thought, in fact she wasn't thinking at al like herself.

He cleaned the wound on her head, luckily it was only minor, and checked her over. Her body temperature was dropping quickly and her heart rate was slow. Feeding on the deer had done him some good; he could feel his strength returning, the fresh blood flowing through his veins. She had begun to gently shake and her skin was freezing.

Jane shifted slightly and felt him stretch his fingers so his whole palm was resting against her stomach; she wondered what he looked like? Jane found herself thinking a lot of things while she was lying there, she wondered if he was a good kisser? She thought about what his strong hands could do to her, what it would be like to have sex with a total stranger in the dark, no words, no names just them being themselves.

He thought about what to do, he couldn't make a fire there might still be death dealers searching the area, plus everything down here was so damp it would be impossible. There were no heaters, they'd had no need for them before and he did the only thing he could think of doing. He unzipped her jacket and pulled it off, he noticed the name badge clipped to her top and unclipped it, he noted her name and where she worked before putting it on top of the jacket. He knew she worked in a hospital, he could tell from the sea green scrubs she wore, they were soaked with sweat and held the strong smell of hospital. He peeled them carefully off her skin and removed her shoes; he peeled her underwear off and began removing his own dirty, bloodied clothes off.

She shifted slighted under his arm and moved from her side onto her back, she was lying on his arm and she felt his hand move beneath her, his wrapped his arm round her and pulled her onto her other side. Their faces must have been inches apart; she could feel his warm breath near her forehead, she moved her hand and found his arm. She let her fingers glide over his skin; he ran his fingers down her spine and made her shiver.

_He held her close to him; it didn't take long for her to warm up with his abnormally high body temperature. He hadn't held a woman this close in a long time, she was a very welcome distraction to him, he felt comfortable with her. The night descended and soon the chamber was pitch black, her body was warm and her heart rate had returned to normal. He placed his hand on her side and let his fingers caress her soft skin, he hadn't touched a woman like this in centuries and his mind was wandering._

Jane felt hot in his arms, he moved closer, she wanted him to, she could feel his rough unshaven cheek brush against her cheek then rest against her neck. His warm breath on the side of her neck made her whole body quiver and she had to stop herself from moaning out loud as his lips gently caressed her collarbone. She arched her back a little and sighed happily as he ran his hand up her body and began to massage her breast, pinching her nipple hard then rubbing his thumb over it to sooth the pain. Jane couldn't believe this was happening, she'd never been this impulsive in her life, but here she was completely naked in a dark room with a total stranger who she couldn't even see. He lay on top of her and forced her legs apart with his leg, he pulled her body up off the bed to meet his, Jane moaned in pleasure; she hadn't felt pleasure like this before.

_He couldn't believe he was holding her naked body so close, he could feel her breasts push against his chest as she moaned in pleasure, he held her close and inhaled her scent, felt her warm, soft skin against his own rough, stubbly cheek and felt a desire he hadn't felt in years. _

Jane pushed her hips into him, hoping he would take the hint, he continued to kiss her neck and she moaned loudly when he gently nipped at the skin on her shoulder and sucked her nipples. Jane had never felt like this before, she felt so wanted, she felt desired and she'd never wanted someone more. She had no idea how long she'd been there; she didn't care if anyone was looking for her all she cared about was that moment. He thrust in and out of her, Jane gripped a piled up blanket above her head and moaned loudly, she could hear his breath coming in deep pants as he nipped at her collarbone. She gripped tightly to him, her legs wrapped around him, her arms wrapped around his back as their bodies moved together, two complete strangers in the dark.

_She lay peacefully next to him, her breathing slow and a small smile on her lips. He lightly stroked a strand of hair away from her face as he crouched next to her; he pulled a blanket over her and put her clothes in a pile next to the bed before walking away._

Jane opened her eyes, it was no longer dark, daylight had entered the room from somewhere and she could see. The first thing she noticed was that she was alone, her clothes were next to her and she quickly pulled them on. As always the morning light brought her back to her senses, she couldn't believe what she'd done last night, although she didn't regret it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Short Lived Relief

Jane sat up, pulling the blanket around her as a chill ran up her spine, it was colder without the stranger to keep her warm. She saw her clothes folded neatly in a pile and began pulling them on, when she was finished dressing she stood up and looked around. Jane wasn't sure where she was and the few chinks of daylight that broke through allowed her to see stony walls with their damp drip marks and a cold cement floor. As she walked the felt something hanging gently graze the top of her head, she reached up gingerly and tugged the small cord, light filled the room from the small lamp and she was allowed to see better. Jane gulped slightly, her mouth dry, bullets littered the floor, there were bloodstains and she was in some sort of makeshift lab or medical room, she wasn't sure which.

_He moved quickly through the fading darkness, he had to admit he was reluctant to leave the warmth of her body but he had to, he had to know who had survived the attack and who hadn't._

Jane walked around listening for any sound; this place scared her. She crossed the room to a wall covered in pictures and paperwork and gasped out loud at the sight of a familiar face. Jane hit the ground outside, glad to be out of that place and in the woods; she ran up the embankment to the road and saw her car a few feet away. Hadn't she gone off the road? She was certain she had swerved the car to avoid hitting something and had gone down into a ditch, she felt confused and felt the scratch on her forehead, it had been real, hadn't it?

Jane had never been so happy to be home, it comforted her and made her feel safe. She saw the red light flashing on her answer machine and pressed play as she began to peel her damp, dirty clothes off,

**"Message one;"**

_"Jane where are you, pick up it's Kate, look I just wanted to thank you again for covering for me, I'll tell you all the gory details on Monday love ya "_

"**Message two;"**

_"Hello Jane dear, I'm at the airport, my flights been delayed so I wont be back until Tuesday morning, bloody weather here is detestable, well I look forward to seeing you soon bye "_

Jane couldn't help shuddering as she heard Connors voice, so passionless, still she had to be grateful that he would be away longer. She stood in the shower and let the hot water course over her skin; she smiled as her cold skin prickled under the new heat of the water. She didn't realise how much she was aching until the hot water hit her, she couldn't help thinking about that night and the reason why her body ached. She put her hands on the cold tiled wall of the shower and closed her eyes. Her mind flashed back to the feel of his rough hands caressing her skin, his hot breath on her neck, the extreme pleasure he had given her that she had never known before.

_He waited in the woods until night fell and then he moved through the city, he kept his hood up and his eyes alert, though he supposed he was safe. Surely news of his death had spread through the vampire community like wildfire? But he didn't feel relieved; he wondered how Michael was responding to the change? He wondered if Michael was even still alive, had Viktor killed him too?_

Jane's weekend went to quickly and before she knew it she was standing back in her office in the maternity unit. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about Friday night and the stranger she'd spent it with, it had in fact consumed her mind for all of Saturday and Sunday.

' Morning' Kate said brightly as she bounced into the room

' Morning' Jane's reply lacked Kate's enthusiasm

' Well cheer up grumpy…oh my god what happened to your head?' for all her faults Kate was a good friend to Jane,

' I had a little accident Friday night when I was driving home, but I'm fine it's just a little scratch'

' Oh my god you should have called me, what happened Jane?' Kate gently pushed Jane's hair out of the way; Jane couldn't help being touched by the concern Kate was showing,

' A deer or something ran out in front of me, I swerved to miss it and I…erm... hit a small tree, fucking airbag didn't even deploy'

' A deer? Weird I didn't know there were deer in the woods near us?'

' Apparently there are'

' Oh god I'm so sorry Jane if I hadn't asked you to cover me this wouldn't have happened'

' Oh come on Kate n one saw this coming not even me'

' Are you sure you're ok, you seem different?'

' What do you mean different?'

' I mean…well –'

' Girls I need you're help in room 5 we've got major complications with a triplet birth in there' Dr Parker interrupted, well she was Megan to them, they both nodded and followed her out, Jane was glad of the distraction.

She was glad so many women chose to go into labour that day, it meant Kate had no time to question her anymore about Friday. She drove home that afternoon as it was beginning to get dark, Friday must have shaken her a little more than she realised because she couldn't explain the overwhelming relief when she finally got home. The relief was short lived,

"Hello darling" Jane froze as she heard his voice and silently groaned, why had she given him a key?

"Hello Colin " he smiled in that way she hated, she hated it mostly because she knew what he wanted,

" Did you miss me?" he was trying to sound seductive and failing miserably

" Of course" she said, lying through her teeth, she did what she usually did in this situation and zoned out thinking about what she had to get next time she went to the store as Colin clumsily tugged her clothes off. She lay back as Colin grunted and moaned away on top of her, his hands groped awkwardly and painfully at her breasts, she as usual felt nothing, except now she felt disappointment, she wanted it to be like it had been with the stranger. She was glad when Colin finished and rolled off of her giving her a peck on the cheek before he rolled onto his side, moments later his snoring filled the room. She rolled over, she had spent the weekend mulling over why there had been pictures of her old colleague Michael on the wall, had this man had something to do with Michael's disappearance? Had it simply been coincidence that the closest place to them had possibly been the lair of some psychotic murderer and the stranger had known nothing about Michael? Jane wasn't sure what to think anymore.

_He reached the derelict building and climbed the ten flights of stairs until he reached the room he needed. He wondered if any of the others had thought to come here with him supposedly dead or if they had all scattered in fear. He hated not knowing what was happening or what had happened. He pulled the key from a pocket inside his coat and opened the door, the scent of blood and lycan filled the air and made him smile as he walked in and closed the door._


	4. Chapter 4

Many apologies for not updating sooner, life's been hectic, please review guys x

Chapter 4: Touch

Jane got up and left Colin still snoring in bed, she grimaced at the sight of him. It occurred to her as she stared at him that she felt nothing for him anymore; she hadn't for a while. Her night with the stranger had opened her eyes, there was more to life than just putting up with someone. She crept around her apartment, determined not to wake Colin up and left as quickly as she could.

She still had an hour until work but she needed to get away from him, she didn't even want to be in the same room as him anymore. She drove towards the hospital, she kept going over what she would say to Colin that night, how she would let him down gently. She felt suddenly lighter, like a weight was being lifted slowly off of her, she smiled as she drove the rest of the way to the hospital.

_He looked at his men in the room, all of them were slowly healing from their wound but others seemed to be struggling. He knew why of course; he had struggled to heal himself from those new bullets the vampires had acquired. As he looked at some of the younger ones he knew their numbers would diminish again in the next few hours. He groaned and sat down on the damp mattress on the iron bed in the room, he pulled his shirt back and looked at the bullet wounds in his chest, one still refused to heal. He lay back and caught a faint hint of her scent; he closed his eyes and remembered her warm, soft skin, the curves of her body and her touch. It warmed him to think of her and he had the sudden urge to see her again. _

Jane sat in the staff room and yawned, she had taken on a few hours of overtime to help out and was now regretting it, still it kept her away from Colin for a few more hours. Kate walked in and slumped down in the chair next to Jane,

' Why did we agree to do this?' Kate said groaning

' I know why I'm still here, I don't know about you, perhaps you've finally lost it Kate?'

' I must have, I never do overtime, so why are you still here then?'

' Avoiding Colin'

' Why, what's he done?'

' Nothing, I'm going to end things with him'

' No way!'

' Yes way'

' Why though? He kind of has everything Jane, money, good job, nice car, property why would you want to give that up?'

' Is that what you base a relationship on Kate?' Jane said laughing tiredly

' Pretty much' Kate laughed and spilt some of her coffee

' I don't know, we've sort of just grown apart, to tell you the truth I don't even remember what I saw in him in the first place'

' Well if you're not happy maybe it's for the best' Kate said closing her eyes and sinking further into the chair.

Jane parked her car in the apartment garage and rubbed her face, it was now or never. She climbed out and closed the door; she opened the back door and began pulling her bag and coat off thee backseat when she suddenly straightened up. She had that feeling, the one you get when on some level you know that you're not as alone as you thought you were. Her skin began to tingle and she realised how cold it was, she shivered and slowly looked around.

He knew where she lived; he had been sneaky enough to go through her bag while she slept. He had waited maybe an hour before he saw her car pull in, he watched her get out of the car, her blonde hair glinted in the amber roof lights of the garage, it was nice to see what colour her hair was in the light. He watched as she paused and stood dead straight before slowly looking around.

Jane looked around but she couldn't see anything, she felt stupid there wasn't anyone there, she was just being paranoid. She grabbed her things and closed the car door before walking over to the elevator. She stood in the brightly lit elevator and rubbed her eyes, she had about two hours until Colin would show up, that was plenty of time. She showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater and waited for Colin to arrive. Colin strolled through the door smiling in his oafish way and dumped his briefcase down on her floor,

' Come on Jane we'll be late, I cant believe you're not ready' she stared at him

' The dinner tonight, I told you about it weeks ago' he said huffily

' Oh…I forgot, maybe you should go without me'

' I cant go alone, now come on Jane hurry up and get dressed' she didn't know why, but she stood up and walked into her room and pulled a black dress out of her wardrobe, like a good obedient dog, she thought to herself.

He wasn't sure why he'd hung around but he was glad he had, she emerged from the lift with a snobbish man he'd seen go in an hour ago. She looked stunning to him in her long sleeved, floor length back dress, she turned to get in the car and he saw that the whole back of the dress was cut out, he remembered running his hands down that back. He wanted to again; she was arguing with the man who was talking to her like she was a child; he hated him instantly. He followed their car through the dark streets and watched the walk into the building, he was glad when he saw the man try to put an arm around her and she shrugged it off and walked away.

Jane hated going to Colin's work parties, he always did his best to make himself look good and make her look like an idiot. She sipped her champagne and listened to him drone on and on to one of his colleagues. She was able to slip away from Colin and she wandered off, she walked up some stairs and leant over the railing, she could see the whole hall of people below her, Colin was doing his best "work laugh" to one of his bosses jokes and she shuddered.

He watched her from upstairs, he saw her finally manage to detach herself from the snob and get away, she had stopped a few feet away from him, her scent became stronger.

Jane looked down and saw Colin looking around; he was looking for her. She looked to her right and saw a large velvet curtain that blocked off a private box; she darted over to it and peeked in to check it was empty. She pulled the curtain over and leant against the wall, her heart was thumping in her chest, her desire to avoid Colin had never been so strong. Jane froze as she felt fingers run down the exposed skin on her back, she wanted to turn around but she knew this wasn't Colin, she knew this touch.

He couldn't stop himself, she'd come right to him, he watched her lean against the wall so her back was to him. Her heart pounded in her chest and he couldn't hold back anymore, he gently trailed his fingers down the soft skin on her back, he felt her body tense for a moment then relax. She knew it was him, he knew it, she didn't turn around or say anything, she just let him run his hands over her skin.

Jane felt that excitement pulse through her again, it was him, she knew she should be scared but she couldn't help wanting him to touch her. She bit the sleeve of her dress as his hands ran down her body, over her breasts and back round to the exposed skin of her back. She could feel the body heat pouring off of him, his warm breath against her back, his lips caressing her skin,

' Jane, Jane where are you dear?' she jumped at the sound of Colin's voice, he gripped her shoulders and planted one more kiss on the nape of her neck before she heard his swift footsteps leaving. She didn't rush to find Colin; instead she sat down in one of the seats and ran her hand over her neck.

X REVIEW PLEASE PEEPS X


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Don't Be Silly

She sat on the small couch in the curtained off room, still running her hand over her neck. She shivered as she remembered his touch; it was him again she knew it. She should be scared that this man appeared to be able to find her no matter where she was but in truth the whole thing excited her so much she didn't care. She was still rubbing her neck when the curtain was flung back and Colin stood there,

' Jane what are you doing here?'

' I was…I just needed a minute'

' Well come on time to go home' he smirked and walked away, she sighed as she knew what that expression meant, he'd been drinking and he wanted to have sex.

She had to do it; she had to end things with him when they got back to her apartment.

_He waited in her car park again and finally they pulled up, he needed more of her. Touching her had been amazing, her scent, the way she responded to his touch it all drove him crazy. He watched her walk into the building with the irritating man and had the sudden urge to rip the mans throat out._

They got inside and Colin immediately started pawing at her and trying to kiss her,

' Colin stop!'

' Why, what's wrong?'

' I can't do this, any of this…I don't love you anymore Colin…I'm sorry but I just don't'

' Don't be silly Jane of course you love me I have money, a good job, lots of property, I can give you everything you ever wanted'

' Money isn't everything Colin'

' Are you drunk darling? You seem to be talking a lot of nonsense tonight'

' Oh my god Colin get out!'

' Jane think about what you're saying – '

' I have thought about it, I don't want to be with you anymore Colin, please leave'

' Oh I see; who is he?'

' What?'

' The other man, who is he?'

' For fuck sake there is no other man, why do you find it so hard to believe I don't want to be with you anymore?'

' Jane you don't mean any of this'

' Yes…I do, I'm sorry Colin but I mean every word'

' Fine…that's just fine, very well Jane have it your way but don't come crawling back to me when you realise what a mistake you've made' he ripped her apartment key of his key ring and threw it at her as he stormed out of the apartment. Jane sat down, she was shaking but she felt strangely relieved, she had finally done it.

_He watched as the man stormed down the stairs and drove hurriedly out of the parking lot, he looked absolutely furious. Had she mentioned their little tryst the other night? He smiled and waited a few hours before he climbed the staircase up to her front door._

Jane climbed in to bed and spread her arms and legs out feeling relaxed for the first time in months. She couldn't stop her mind wandering back to earlier, the feel of those hands touching her body again.

_He waited a couple of hours after he saw the lights flick off before picking the lock and moving quietly through the apartment until he came to her room. He stood over her sleeping form and stroked a strand of hair out of her face._

_Review please my lovelies x _


	6. Chapter 6

Little warning guys, things will get a bit unsettling in this chapter I ask you to please stick with it and remember it's just a story.

Chapter 6: Meet Me

He moved through the shadowy streets until he got back to the building where the rest of his men were recuperating. He had been foolish to break into her home but he had needed to see her face. He had to get control of himself, she was taking him over and he was no good to the others at a time like this if he couldn't even think straight.

Jane walked out of the delivery room and yawned, she'd been at the hospital since 6am and it was turning into the longest shift ever. She sat in the on call room and looked at the clock and sighed, it was 2am and all she wanted was to sleep. She heard her name being called by one of the trainee midwives and reluctantly got up, she'd started to think about him again, his hands on her skin. She had to force herself to stop thinking of his warm touch as she showed the trainee how to deliver a distressed baby.

At 4:30 am she finally got to leave the hospital, relieved that tomorrow was her day off. She walked outside, it was still dark and bitterly cold and she tugged her jacket closer around her. She walked through the dimly lit, deserted underground parking lot the staff used, her footsteps echoed around her as she walked briskly to her car.

She was so tired she didn't hear the footsteps behind her, she was too cold to feel on edge or wary.

Hands grabbed her roughly, one round her waist, one covering her mouth, panic gripped her and she struggled franticly. She felt a sharp kick to the back of her knees and she hit the wet concrete beneath her, before she could react she was pushed down to the ground.

Jane gasped for breath but her head was pounding from where it had made sharp contact with the ground but something hit her, it was a familiar smell and she'd know it anywhere. The man pushing her down and now trying to force her scrubs down was Colin, his breath stank of scotch and she caught a glimpse of that horrible smug smile.

How could he sink so low as to attack her, she heard the chink of his belt buckle coming undone and it hit her; he was going to rape her.

Jane struggled harder and tried to lash out at him, but he just smiled even wider. Fear seized her and as much as she wanted to scream she found she just couldn't. It was like her entire body was paralysed, she had no control anymore and it terrified her.

Colin tore at her scrub top, he didn't even need to pin her arms anymore, Jane just couldn't move. He tore at the flimsy material, removing everything but her underwear, the cold gusts of wind that shot through the parking lot bit and stung Jane's skin.

She could hear him laughing under his breath as he began to pull her underwear off, she knew what he was thinking_; "no one ends it with me, this is what you get for thinking you're better than me"_. She became aware she was crying, the tears burned her cold skin as he slapped her and slammed her head against the concrete, Jane's vision began to blur the last thing she saw as he vision faded was Colin grinning smugly over her as his cold hand parted her useless legs.

_He was glad he had ignored his judgement and gone to find her, he shuddered to think about what would have happened if he'd been any later. He had gone to the parking lot to see if she was still at the hospital, what he saw disgusted him. He became angry, and he was transforming into the lycan before he knew it, the sound of the beast's growl had stopped Colin dead. He watched the pathetic man remove his hand from between her legs and turn slowly, the look of terror on the mans face pleased him immensely as he lunged forwards._

Jane opened her eyes slowly; she was in that brief moment between sleep and full consciousness when you're not totally certain of what's going on. She liked that moment, she wished it would last longer but it didn't take long for the previous nights events to hit her and then confusion took over. She was in her bed, in her home with no recollection of how she'd made it there, she stood up slowly and walked into her bathroom, there were no marked on her face, bar a tiny scratch near her lower lip. But her head ached and as she gingerly felt the back of her scalp she could feel the lump and the grazing that confirmed to her that it had all been real.

She walked quietly through her apartment; terrified that at any second Colin would appear again. He didn't but she still couldn't relax, she couldn't remember anything after she passed out and it scared her. She thought about phoning Kate but what was she supposed to say?

Instead she took a long shower and changed, when she came out her answering machine light was flashing, she pushed the button slowly and wished she hadn't, the sudden thought of Colin's voice drifting out of that machine made her feel sick. Relief washed over her as Kate's voice drifted out comfortingly;

" Oh fuck Jane have you seen the news, Jesus you guys only broke up the other day I thought you said he was fine with it…I…I just cant believe he…oh god I cant even say it just turn on your TV it's all over the news"

Jane stared at the answering machine feeling more confused than ever and reluctantly turned her TV on, an over-tanned woman with dry looking blonde hair was talking quickly as she ran over to a crime scene. It took a minute for Jane to realise the crime scene was the hospital parking lot, she sank down into a chair and listened to the woman talk,

" It's believed that Mr Colin Nicholls had been very depressed lately, the police are calling it a suicide. Mr Nicholls was apparently very inebriated and jumped from the hospital roof to his death, he suffered a broken neck and…."

Jane turned the TV off and sat back, Colin was dead. She couldn't believe Colin would commit suicide though; he loved himself too much. She stood up and paced the floor trying to get her thoughts in order, had Colin even attacked her, she had no bruising anywhere. A sharp knock on the door made her clasp her hands over her mouth to stop herself shouting with shock. Her doorman stood there with an envelope in his hand, he smiled at her,

' Morning Jane, thought I'd bring this up to you'

' Thanks Lou' she took it and saw how much her hands were shaking

' You ok Jane?' he looked concerned

' Yeah I'll be fine…just a bit of bad news'

' I saw it on the news I'm sorry to hear of Mr Nicholls passing'

' Thank you Lou' she smiled feebly and closed the door

She sat down and opened the envelope; her hands were still shaking as she unfolded the piece of paper inside,

" Meet me in the woods, where we first met"

Jane didn't need a signature or name, she knew who this was from.

Please review peeps X


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: in the dark

Jane sat in her car, it was almost sundown and she was still arguing with herself. Was she crazy for doing this? But then again, she had already had sex with this man and she had a strange feeling that he was related to her getting away from Colin unharmed. She didn't know why but she just knew he had to be involved.

Finally as light was beginning to fall she stepped out of her car and walked down the embankment to the woods. Twigs and dry leaves cracked and rustled under her slow footsteps until she finally reached the concrete walls. She walked until she found the opening, warm air hit her face as she peered inside, it had been a scorching hot day and the air was thick and humid.

There was no sign of anyone else being there, she shrugged her grey cardigan off and let it hang off a nail in the concrete wall, she could feel the warm air on her freshly exposed skin and it made her smile. Her light dress fluttered against her thighs with the breeze and she walked into the dark entrance, her feet hit the occasional damp puddle as she walked and her footsteps echoed back off the walls.

Darkness had fallen as he walked through the woods, the night was still humid and he could smell her scent through the air; she was close. He reached the entrance and saw a grey cardigan hanging on the wall, her scent engulfed him and he held it to his face.

She sat on the ground for what felt like hours, the darkness had swept through the chamber but she remained warm. She was ready to give up; perhaps he wasn't coming? She stood up and leant against the wall, letting the cold stone cool her forehead when she felt two hands slide up her waist and over her breasts. She wanted to speak, to hear his voice but there were no words, now all she wanted was those hands all over her.

He seemed to know this or he wanted the same, his hands slid back down her body and she felt his rough fingers graze over the skin on the tops of her legs before his hands slid under her dress. Jane gasped quietly as he slid his hands up and apart, separating the buttons of her dress, she felt warmer and that desire that had struck her last time began to take over.

He stood for a moment letting her scent take him over before removing his heavy coat and shirt and hanging them over her cardigan. He stepped into the opening silently and let her scent guide him to her. He saw her, she was leaning against the wall, he stared for a moment at the soft arch of her back, the shape of her body faintly silhouetted against a dim light before he moved towards her.

Jane's fingernails scratched at the wall as he ran his fingers over her stomach and up onto her ribcage, the faint sound of buttons un-popping on her dress could be heard against their breathing. His hands continued to rise up until each one rested on her breasts, the last of the buttons un-popped and he softly moved his hands so they glided over her breasts and he pulled her dress off.

Jane felt a tingle run up her spine as she heard the material hit the stone floor, she felt him gently grip her hips and she could feel him move behind her. His lips caressed the top of her back, then the middle of her back, then her lower back, he was kneeling down and as he knelt he gently pulled her underwear down with him.

Jane was desperately clinging to the wall now; she wanted him more than ever. She felt the lacy material round her ankles and stepped out of it, his wrapped one arm around her so his hand rested on her lower stomach and he slid his other hand up her leg, caressing her skin as he did, his lips pressed against the back of her thigh and the felt the rough stubble on his cheek.

Jane could feel him slowly turn her around so she was leaning against the wall and she heard the sound of his shoes scraping against the floor as he stood up. His face was mere inches from hers but she still couldn't make anything out, but she could feel his warm breath on her neck before she felt his lips there. Jane moved her arms and let her fingers trail over his muscled torso and round to his strong back, he pulled her closer and she felt his fingers grasp her ass cheek firmly. She let her head fall backwards and he moved his kisses round from the side of her neck to the front, he trailed them down her chest until he felt the soft swell of her breast.

Jane moved her hands down his chest until she found his belt buckle, she undid the belt and carefully unzipped the trousers, they fell away from his easily and she could feel him tugging his underwear off.

She raised her leg and let it wrap around him, he gripped her leg and held it there as he pushed her back against the wall, his lips sucked ravenously at her nipple and Jane could feel a hot throbbing between her legs, she moaned a let her hand slide down until she felt his hard dick. She ran her fingers over it and felt his whole body quiver, he had stopped moving now and so did she, she wasn't sure why he had stopped but she didn't want him to. Neither of them moved for a moment before she felt him grab her and pin her down on the floor, she didn't care if it was cold, damp and there were stones digging into her back, all she knew was she wanted him.

He thrust into her and pinned her arms above her head, his lips barely left hers as he moved in and out of her. His hands slid down her arms and pulled her up slightly so he could hold her close to him, Jane moaned loudly at the slight change of angle and moved with him willing him to be rougher. It was like he knew her, like he knew what she wanted; Jane could barely breath through the pleasure let alone think at that moment. She moaned louder between gasps for air and gripped his back tightly his own moans echoed around the room as he continued to pound in and out of her.

Jane could feel herself getting close and she knew he was as well, the quick rampant thrusts had been replaced by longer, slower sharper ones Jane writhed underneath him, the pleasure was almost unbearable when she felt him stop. He was deep inside of her and gripping her so tightly she was sure he would leave bruises when she felt his body tremble, Jane moaned loudly and felt her body go limp as she came, he joined her seconds later.

She lay with him, too out of breath to speak, all she could do was cling to this stranger and return his kisses and touches in that dark chamber.

Hope you liked please review x


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: True Nature Revealed

He watched the two of them laying in the dark, both were naked and the chamber stank of sex, dog and human sex, it disgusted him.

He edged closer to their sleeping forms and his lips curled into a tight-lipped grin as he saw who the dog was. He edged back to the shadows and waited to see which one would wake first, it was the woman that stirred first.

She rolled over onto her back and he could see the silhouette of her breasts, she had nice breasts he thought to himself, breasts he wanted to touch. She stood up and he watched her stretch; her pale, slim body elongated and he could see the dark patch of hair over her pussy. He hadn't had a human woman in years and he liked the look of this one, she made his dick harden as he watched her.

He was about to move when the dog stood up, he was next to her in seconds and he was touching those perfect breasts but his face was looking right over at him, he knew he was there the question was would he turn and show her what he really was. He suspected this poor human had no idea what she had just fucked; perhaps he would show her.

Jane leant back into his body smiling as his hands massaged her breasts, she still hadn't seen what he looked like but that would change soon, the sun was rising and the chamber was filling with daylight. Before she knew what was happening she was thrown against the wall and she heard a roar that made her whole body freeze in fear. She turned around quickly enough to see the stranger she'd been having sex with mere hours ago, he was taller than her with a muscular but lean body, his hair was long and dark, his eyes were green but that was changing. They seemed to darken and cloud over, his skin was darkening as well, it was then she noticed the other man in the chamber. He was tall and skeletally thin, his skin was white like paper and crepey and his eyes were dark, his thin lips curled into a smile that revealed fangs. She recoiled from them both and backed her body up against the wall, she continued to watch her stranger as he took on a more dog like form, except this was too big to be any dog it was more wolf-like. She grabbed the slightly ripped dress she'd been wearing last night off the floor next to her and pulled it around her not caring that she had no underwear.

They pale man and the wolf circled one another, the pale man leered at her occasionally and she felt sick,

' Well Lucian, the prodigal lycan survives again, who's your whore, you using her for breeding eh lucian? May I have her once I kill you?' he laughed and dropped his guard, the wolf, or Lucian as she now knew him to be, lunged and began to tear at the pale man. Jane couldn't scream all she knew was her legs were moving and she was out in the woods, her cardigan that had been hanging on the wall outside was gripped tightly in her sweaty palm as she ran up the embankment to her car.

She wasn't sure how she drove home without hitting someone or crashing her car, she was still in shock as she stood under the steaming hot water in her shower and rubbed her skin to get the mud off. Her mind kept flashing between the sex with "Lucian" and watching a giant, black, leathery skinned wolf tear a man apart. They couldn't be the same person; maybe he drugged her? Or maybe she was losing her mind? Right now either of those options seemed better than the reality.

She didn't leave her apartment for two days; she was too scared to. She called in sick and sat huddled in her bed like a child. It took Kate screaming at her down the phone about how understaffed they were and that the new wave of expectant mothers were outnumbering them to make her get up.

But she was constantly looking over her shoulder, she kept expecting him to walk out from the shadows in the parking lot or a wolf to run out into the road…like it had when she first met him! She mentally slapped herself for not making the connection sooner; it had been him that caused her to crash her car that night.

She arrived at the hospital and was thankful that every expectant mother in the area seemed to have chosen to go into labour; it was a welcome distraction from her own thoughts.

She got through a week of manic shifts without hearing a thing from him. It was a quiet night at the hospital and she was covering Kate's shift so Kate could go have carefree sex with some guy she'd met. Bet none of Kate's sexual partners transform into giant wolves that kill people she thought to herself. It had taken her a few days to get over the shock of it all now all she kept seeing was his face, those sharp green eyes that had held concern as he'd looked over to her. She shook herself and carried on changing the beds in the now empty maternity ward.

It was always eerie when the ward was empty and she was up here alone tonight, they were severely understaffed thanks to a virus that was going around so there was literally one nurse to a floor and the on call doctors. Jane was just grateful she worked in a small hospital and not he big one across town.

She heard the door swing open and looked up at the clock, 2am that meant it was Milo the orderly bringing her a coffee, he was a nice old guy who always made sure the nurses and midwives all had their caffeine fix on a night shift,

' Thanks Milo, can you…' she stopped mid sentence and saw him standing there, his sharp green eyes were fixed on her, she opened and closed her mouth but no sounds came out. He just stared at her, she jumped at the sound of whistling outside, that was Milo she thought, thank god I wont be alone with him. He glanced behind him and moved in time to be behind the door when it opened,

' Evening Jane, brought you a coffee' Milo said smiling

' Thanks Milo' her voice shook as she spoke,

' You ok you look a little shaken up?' she wanted to scream and warn Milo, but what could she say " run Milo there's a wolf man behind the door who's come to kill me because we fucked a few times then I saw him murder someone…you know in his wolf form", yeah doesn't sound crazy at all,

' Jane honey, you ok?'

Review, review, review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Doubt

'Jane?'

' I'm fine Milo, you know it's just creepy being on these wards alone'

' You said it, well if you need me just ring I gotta get the coffee round done' she smiled at him but the smile faded the second he closed the door and she was left alone with him again.

Neither of them spoke, Jane wanted to run before she saw those eyes cloud over again but she couldn't move,

' Thank you' she jumped as he spoke,

' Pardon?'

' Thank you for not causing a scene'

' Ok…what do you want?'

' You've gone so cold towards me Jane'

' You made me question my sanity I think I'm allowed to'

' Will you allow me the chance to explain?'

' Depends?'

' On what?'

' Whether you're going to kill me or not?'

' I can assure you I am not going to kill you'

' So what are you?' he walked over and stood on the opposite side of the table she was standing behind,

' What do you think I am?'

' Don't know'

' Yes you do' Jane shrugged and looked away from him, he sighed and put his hands on the table so he was leaning towards her slightly,

' I am a lycan, a were-wolf Jane and I have been for over 400 years'

' Oh my god…you're insane'

' You doubt your own eyes Jane?'

' I do when apparently a man who looks about 30 says he's 400' he laughed

' What's so funny?'

' That's the part you doubt, my age?'

' Well I can't doubt the wolf thing can I, I saw that with my own eyes, I saw you…'

' Kill?' she nodded and looked down

' Don't pity him Jane, he would have done things to you that your mind can't even fathom' it occurred to her how well spoken he was, there was even an air of sophistication to him.

Jane was aware he was staring at her but she couldn't look up, seeing him face to face like that embarrassed her, she had been naked with this man, she'd had sex with him several times and fantasized about him for weeks and now here he was.

' Do you feel ashamed Jane?' she gripped the table tightly, could lycans read minds as well? The thought terrified her,

' Of what?' she tried to act nonchalant and was biting the inside of her lip to stop her voice from shaking, she watched him walk slowly around the table until he was behind her, he placed his hands over hers and his body was pressing against her,

' Of us, of being with me, of enjoying every minute you were with me?'

' No' she muttered quietly as his lips caressed her neck, he moved his hands and wrapped them round her waist as he kissed her neck harder. She felt hot and she was aching for him but the words of the pale man flashed into her head again and she pulled away from him and started walking towards the door,

' You can't do this to me'

' Do what to you?' he was scarily quick and he had hold of her again,

' I'm not in a breeding programme you cant just use me to add to your species' she heard the anger in her voice as she fought to get his strong arms off her,

' I didn't say you were' he fought back and held her arms as she struggled against him,

' Then let go of me' she was almost shouting now

' Not until you hear me out' they struggled and he gripped her tighter, Jane aimed a kick at his knee and the two of them hit the cold, smooth floor. Jane pushed away from him and started to crawl away from him quickly but he was on her again, they struggled and he rolled her so she was on her back. He pinned her down and she felt his weight on top of her, she couldn't help the throbbing she felt between her legs.

She looked up at him, they stared at each other before he lunged forwards and before she knew it they were kissing, it all seemed to blur. They were tearing each other's clothes off and wrestling with each other on the floor, Lucian pulled her up and pushed her over the bed. She felt him slam himself into her from behind and she moaned loudly as he roughly fucked her from behind, she gripped the newly made bed as she was slammed into it. Lucian gripped her body tightly and rested his face against her warm back as he thrust into her, he slid one of his hands down her stomach and let it rest between her legs. It was so intense, he was rougher and she liked it, the sex was animalistic; trust a lycan to enjoy sex from behind.

She sat on the floor and pulled her scrubs back on, she was still shaking and panting for breath, Lucian had dressed and he pulled her up off the floor. She was still unsure about how she felt about him and she couldn't look him in the eye,

' It's not just sex Jane' he murmured as he kissed her on the lips and left her alone in the ward.

Review please my lovelies x


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: You're Cold

Jane sat in the hot bath water and sighed as she relaxed back into the frothy suds. She went over his words again and again but she still didn't know what he wanted from her. He'd assured her it wasn't just sex but so far all the contact they'd had was sexual and she knew nothing about him.

She knew she should be scared off him but there was something about him that made her feel safe. She knew how ridiculous she was being but part of her just didn't care, she kept picturing him, the human him, with his blue eyes and his sophisticated voice. She mentally slapped herself, she couldn't decide whether she was angry with him or if she wanted to walk out of her bathroom and find him naked in her bed.

She sat down on her couch and tried to focus on the TV but she just couldn't, she sighed and grabbed her laptop. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to find but she searched anyway. It was no good searching for him, how could you find out something about someone when you didn't know anything about them except their first name? Perhaps lycans would bring something up but when she tried it all she got was stories on werewolves, hairy dog looking wolves. These weren't the same as Lucian, she felt frustrated, surely other people must know about lycans and yet there was nothing about them anywhere.

A month passed and she didn't see or hear anything of Lucian, she hated to admit it but she wanted to see him. She'd taken to working the late shift in case he showed up again, but so far he hadn't. She even went back to that stony chamber in the woods to see if he had been there but it hadn't changed a bit.

She got back to her apartment after a long day at the hospital, she felt dead on her feet and was ready to just collapse on her bed and sleep. She pulled off her soaking wet jacket and pushed her wet hair out of her face as he leant against the door to close it,

' You smell like blood' her head shot up in full alert at his voice, he was here in her apartment,

' How did you get in here?' she said defensively, she refused to let on to him that she'd even given him a seconds thought since their last meeting,

' I apologise, your maintenance man let me in' he said standing up from where he'd been sitting on her couch,

' Why are you here?' she said throwing her wet jacket on the table,

' You're cold' he said moving closer to her

' Yeah well it is raining out there and you're avoiding my question' she snapped back

' I came to see you'

' Why? Because you haven't gotten laid in a month so you thought you'd come fuck me then leave again' she said bitterly

' I wanted to give you time…and part of me wasn't sure you'd ever want to see me again' she could hear his soft footsteps moving closer to her across the tiled kitchen floor,

' What do you want?' she said, her back still too him as she gripped the kitchen counter for support,

' To see how you are…to see if you wanted to see me?'

' Why me?'

' What do you mean why you?' she turned to face him

' Why have you selected me out of all the women in the world, why me?'

' Because you called out to me…your body called to me…your scent' with every sentence he moved a step closer and Jane felt her skin prickle and he stopped right in front of her,

' Jane I feel something for you that I haven't felt for anyone in centuries…something I didn't think I would feel again' his face was inches from hers as he spoke, she suddenly felt shaky and nervous. He moved his hand up to her face and slid a wet strand of hair off her cheek,

' You're tired…I'll leave you to rest' he said, his fingers lingering on her cheek,

' No! Stay… please, I'm not sleeping very well at the moment what with the problems I've had with my ex and…I just keep thinking…'

' Thinking what?' he asked quietly

' That…the pale man will come back or someone like him and…look it's stupid I know I'd just feel better if I didn't have to sleep alone and…' she was aware how defensive she sounded but it was the truth, she hadn't had a decent nights sleep in a long time,

' I'll stay on the couch' he said, she was afraid to meet his eyes in case he was looking at her like she was being childish,

' You can stay with me…I mean sleep with me…oh god not in that way, what I meant was…this is coming out so wrong' she rubbed her face as a fresh wave of tiredness swept over her,

' I understand, you want me to literally sleep with you not "_sleep"_ with you?' she nodded and she noticed the small twitch in the corner of his lips as he tried not to smile.

Apologies for the delay people, review please so I know you haven't abandoned me x


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hold Me

Jane climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck; she felt ridiculous for doing so. She tugged them back down and wrapped them around her torso as the hallway light flicked off, she heard him cross the room and bit her lip. She heard his leather coat as he laid it over a chair; the soft thumps as he removed his boots and the shift in the bed as he climbed in.

She shivered and clutched the covers, she couldn't understand why she was being this way after all he'd seen her naked, touched her body and made love to her but she couldn't help herself.

He watched her in the dark, the blackness of the room doing nothing to his perfect vision, and chewed the corner of his mouth as he tugged his shirt over his head. She was nervous around him now, he wanted to believe it was because she'd seen his face and maybe felt embarrassed but he knew that wasn't it. He cursed that vampire for making him reveal his true nature to her in that way and yet she was still here. She hadn't run away screaming, he couldn't even sense any fear from her, just nerves.

Jane wasn't sure when but she drifted off to sleep at some point, it was slightly comforting for her to know he was there just inches away from her. She groggily opened her eyes, it was still pitch black and her alarm clock glowed in the darkness to tell her it was only 2am. She pushed some loose tendrils of hair from her face and was about to move when she felt something tighten around her waist. It took her a minute to remember Lucian was there and for her heart to return to tits usual place instead of her throat. His body was pressed tightly against hers and he sighed and rubbed his face against her back. Jane became aware of how hot she was, the hair close to her neck was damp and her forehead felt clammy; he was like a radiator.

She tried to think back to some of their previous encounters and remembered that the first time she'd woken up with him they'd both been naked and practically outside but she hadn't felt cold in his arms then.

She pushed the covers down and managed to move Lucian's arm long enough to pull her damp vest off, she paused before removing the thick fleecy pyjama pants she'd had on as well, he'd seen her naked anyway and she was too hot to care.

She lay back down and pulled the sheet up to her hips, Lucian's arm returned to where it had been. Jane lay wide-awake in the darkness, she fidgeted relentlessly to try and get comfortable while Lucian remained perfectly still. She rolled onto her back and sighed, Lucian's face was right next to hers and she could feel him breathing against her cheek,

' Can't sleep?' he muttered, she jumped and felt his arm tighten around her to hold her there,

' I thought you were asleep?' she said as her heart pounded furiously from the sudden shock,

' No I've been awake since you woke up' he said as he loosened his grip on her,

' Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you…I'm just so hot' she pushed her hair off her face and sighed,

' You're suffocating your skin with this' she was about to ask what when she felt him tug the sheet away from her body, she wanted to protest but she had to admit she did feel cooler,

' Better?' he asked and she could tell he was smiling,

' How good is your vision in the dark?' she asked already guessing the answer,

' Perfect' he couldn't hide the smile in his voice if he tried, she wanted to berate him for not telling her that but he started to move his hand, his finger tips gently moved across her stomach. She closed her eyes and felt him move closer as he continued to let his fingers glide over her skin.

Lucian watched her, his face so close to hers that his eyelashes fluttered on her cheek when he blinked, she closed her eyes and began to lightly bite her bottom lip. He liked it when she did that, she did it when she was nervous, he moved his hand and trailed his fingers up her side and allowed himself to gently brush against the curve of her breast.

He could feel her body getting warmer, he wanted her, he wanted to taste her again but he had said that they wouldn't do this. He stopped touching her soft skin; she opened her eyes and turned her face to him,

' What's wrong?' he ached inside at her breathless tone, she'd wanted him as well,

' We weren't going to do this' he said quietly

' Well…we are already naked and in bed so it almost seems wrong not to?' now she stopped biting her lip and it was replaced with a small smile,

'I…I promised myself it wouldn't come to this tonight' he hated being a man of his word at times,

' Well…we don't have to…you could just…. hold me?' Jane believed him when he said he was old, he was gentlemanly even when she was naked beside him,

' I don't think I trust myself to just hold you' he said as he stroked her warm cheek,

' Then it's a good thing I trust you' she said holding his hand to her cheek.

Jane rolled onto her side so they were lying face to face, she was still holding his hand to her face and he felt his stomach muscles tighten as her breast grazed against his arm when she moved. She released his hand and pushed her body against him and became aware that he was naked, she couldn't believe she hadn't realised before. She was aware now though; he was naked and very aroused. She decided not to acknowledge his arousal since he was obviously trying not to; she wrapped her arms around him and once again felt his strong muscular back beneath her palms.

Lucian ran his hands down her warm, soft back and nestled his face against her neck, having her naked body so close to his was killing him,

' Are you tired?' he asked her

' No' he could tell her eyes were closed, she felt so calm to him,

' Do you want to get up?' he said as he ran his hands up her back again,

' No'

' What do you want to do then?'

' I…I want to know all about you' she felt his body stiffen slightly before he let go of her and rolled over onto his back,

' You wont like it…you wont like me once you hear it'

' I'll take that chance'

' But I wont' she moved over the bed and curled her body up next to his, resting her head on his chest,

' I've seen you kill Lucian and I'm still here could it really be that bad?' he seemed to contemplate her words for a minute before he sighed,

' Fine I'll tell you but it's not a pretty story and if you never want to see me again after you hear it I understand, but first…' he moved and rolled over so he was pinning her to the bed, he leant down and kissed Jane gently at first and when she returned the kiss he allowed himself to be a little rougher before pulling away,

' What was that for?' she said breathlessly

' Just in case'

' In case of what?'

' In case I never get to kiss you again…I did warn you Jane, it's not a pretty story'.

Review please my lovelies x


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Bad For You

Lucien didn't look at her as he spoke, he told her his life's story with more raw honesty than he had ever shared with anyone before. He wanted her to trust him; he needed her to know he was serious.

He told her how lycans were the daylight guardians to the vampires when he was born, how he was born in captivity and how he rose to be a leader among the lycans. He went on slowly and began talking about Sonja and they plans they had made to leave and raise their child. He told her about how they were betrayed,

' They tortured me for hours, maybe days I'm not sure to be honest but I was whipped and beaten to within an inch of my life' she lay on her side watching him and listening intently,

' Then they chained me up in a chamber and brought Sonja in…the vampire elder Viktor killed his own daughter by allowing her to be exposed to the sun' Jane gaped at him,

' But wait wasn't Viktor her father?' she said shocked

' Yes…that didn't matter…Viktor would never allow our bloodlines to cross' she lay down beside him and continued to listen,

' After that I transformed under the moon and was able to escape the vampires, the lycans joined me and the war began'.

He told her about the war and how he had struck a deal with Kraven so he could fake his death, allowing him to continue his research,

' What were you researching?' she asked him

' A way to cross the bloodlines' he shifted and placed an arm behind his head

' I found a scientist in Germany and with the help of a vampire traitor, Tanis, I managed to find a direct bloodline from the originals and trace them up to the current day'.

He explained about Michael and how his blood had been the first of the many they'd tried that had accepted the change. He told her about taking Michael and infecting him and how Viktor had been awoken early an attacked his hideout,

' Was your hideout that concrete bunker in the woods where we…?' she heard his small laugh,

' Yes, I was shot with several rounds of silver nitrate bullets which began to poison my blood but I saw my work complete'

' How?'

' Michael had fallen in love with a death dealer…a vampire, to save his life I convinced her to bite him, she did and the bloodlines were crossed successfully'

' So what happened to you after that?'

' I was left, believed dead so I used the opportunity to escape and recuperate, then I came across you'

' I believe you ran out in front of my car and scared the shit out of me?' he laughed quietly again and rolled over, his hand rested on her waist and his fingers caressed her skin,

' You don't sound horrified?'

' By what? You're hardly a monster…things were different for you'

' You're too understanding for your own good'

' Does that mean you're going to be bad for me?' she said smiling, he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her over to him,

' Yes…and if you want me to leave I understand?'

' I don't want you to leave…. didn't think I'd ever say that after you cornered me in that hospital ward' she laughed a little as she said it

' I'm persistent…eventually I'd have worn you down' he said laughing.

Her eyes fluttered open and she waited for the daylight to force them shut again, instead she awoke to a dark room, Lucien was still lying opposite her wide awake,

' Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep'

' You were tired I think you needed a day to catch up' he said smiling

' I slept all day!' she said sitting up.

He smiled and sat up behind her; his stubble tickled her shoulder as he kissed her back. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back down, she turned over and lay on top of him,

' You're already being a bad influence' she said smiling and pushing a strand of his hair out of his eyes, he smirked and rolled her over so he was on top.

She lay back and bit her lip as he kissed her neck and slowly moved his hand down her stomach to rest between her legs. She moaned as his rough fingers caressed and teased her, his lips sucked her nipples roughly and she bucked her hips in pleasure. He moved his hand from between her legs and held her body tightly to his, he stopped kissing her and rested his face against her chest. Jane could feel his warm rapid breath on her skin but he didn't move,

' What's wrong?' she asked, suddenly filled with concern that she'd done something wrong,

' I have to hold back with you'

' What do you mean?' she said stroking his back

' I cant lose control with you…I could hurt you, I've held back with you every time but I nearly lost control with you in the hospital and I realised how close I came to hurting you' his hands rubbed her back but he didn't move his face,

' Lucien…I trust you and if you don't want to do this I understand'

' No I want to do this…I just need to go a bit slower' he shifted his face and kissed her lips gently, she parted her legs and he lay between them.

Lucien kissed her firmly and pulled her body closer; she clung to him as he gently entered her. He moved slowly in and out of her and continued to kiss her lips and neck, he ran his hands over her back and pulled her to him so he could push deeper into her. Jane moaned and gasped in pleasure as she climaxed and he laid his face against her breast as he panted for breath.

Sorry for taking so long to update, please review x


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Brotherly Love

Lucien sat with the others in the apartment they were holed up in. he had been so reluctant to leave Jane and the comfort of her bed but he knew they were still in danger and he was expected to lead them out of it.

He rifled through the papers one of his men had handed him and sighed,

' How could this happen?' raze said holding some gauze to a wound across his chest, Lucien had been relieved to see his old friend had survived the fight,

' He's a Corvinus if lycan blood was spilled in the chamber and one drop got to him it would be enough, he's an ancient raze' raze pulled the gauze away from his chest and frowned,

' What do you think he wants?'

' He wants his brother'

' William? But he was imprisoned for a reason, even by our standards now he could never be controlled' Lucien nodded,

' But Markus doesn't care about that raze, it's his brother and he's lived under Viktor's rules for so long, now he has a chance to rule'

' So how do we stop him?'

' I don't think we do'

' What do you mean? We cant let him unleash William on the world'

' Look at his trail raze, a bar fight were survivors claim a woman and a man engaged in a fight with Markus and Tanis dying after a few of his lycans were killed with death dealer weapons…I think he is chasing Selene and Michael'

' Why though…does he want to take Michael out because he could be a threat?'

' No…I cant be sure but I think it was Viktor that commissioned Selene's father to build the prison that houses William…he then slaughtered the family so Markus wouldn't be able to figure out where William was'

' But he kept her alive?'

' Yes…and now Markus sees her as his chance to get William back…Michael is of no importance to him'

' Could William even be alive after all these years?'

' He is the original raze…there's a strong chance he will be alive and just as strong and reckless as ever'.

Jane yawned and stared at the clock; she only had an hour left of her shift and then she could crawl home to her bed. She rubbed her face and tapped her pen against the paperwork that was slowly mounting up on her desk,

' Jane I know you finish soon but we've just had some old guy come in with a head injury and we're rushed off our feet down there can you just stitch his head and check him over please?' one of the nurses from accident and emergency pleaded,

' Yeah sure send him up' she heaved herself out of the chair and walked through to the ward to set up.

She walked into the cubicle to find the old man sitting on the bed. She pulled on some gloves and turned round,

' Ok I'm just going to clean this up…what's your name?' she said as she dabbed at the small cut,

' Alexander, what's yours?'

' I'm Jane, so how did this happen?'

' Big dog ran out in front of my car' she was aware that his eyes hadn't left her face for a second,

' That sounds awful'

' Oh no it's fine…you know what it's like to have a big dog run out in front of your car don't you Jane? ' She looked at him and wasn't sure whether to answer,

' It's ok Jane, I know about Lucien and what he is'

' How?'

' He descends from my family Jane…we really should talk and believe me that won't be necessary' he said smiling gently and lowering her hand that had been ready to start stitching his wound. A wound that was now disappearing before her eyes.

**Sorry for taking ages to update, please review xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Intense

Jane could feel her hands trembling but she couldn't move, the whole time his sharp blue eyes never left her face.

The wound had vanished leaving just a slight pink trace on his skin; she stumbled backwards and gaped at him,

' You don't need to fear me Jane, believe me I wish you no harm' he said calmly.

She didn't know whether to believe him or not. She swallowed and realised how dry her throat and mouth had become,

' What do you want with me?' she finally managed to stammer out hoarsely,

' I need to speak with Lucien, Jane I wouldn't involve you in these matters if it wasn't of great importance but it is urgent that I speak with him'

'Why?' she said suddenly suspicious,

' I mean him no harm if that's what you're thinking, Jane you must believe me I must speak with him before the unthinkable happens'

' I don't know when I'll see him again…he just sort of shows up unexpectedly' she said quietly,

' Then please allow me shelter in your home until he comes and then I shall never bother you again?' she pulled her gloves off and refused to look at him,

' How can I trust you…I don't know you?' she said quietly, but even as the words left her lips she knew this man was no threat to her or Lucien,

' Jane if I wanted either of you dead I could have done it myself a long time ago'.

She met him out in the parking lot when her shift was over and drove back to her apartment, he barely said a word the whole time but smiled warmly at her whenever she glanced over at him.

They reached her front door and she hesitated, what if Lucien was there already and she had done the wrong thing? What if they fought? It wouldn't exactly be a normal fight a lycan vs.…whatever Alexander was.

Her hand was shaking again as she opened the front door and her stomach sank as she saw his coat folded over the back of her chair. She turned and looked at Alexander,

' Can you give a minute…to just…to explain what's going on?' he nodded and smiled slightly,

' Of course Jane' he stepped back and leant against the wall opposite her front door.

Jane took a deep breath and walked slowly inside, closing the door silently behind her. Lucien wandered out from her bedroom and she knew from his expression and the way he moved that he was on edge,

' Who else is here?' he almost growled quietly

' I was approached at work tonight by a man called Alexander Corvinus…he wants to speak with you'

' Did he hurt you?' Lucien said his tone still quiet but full of menace,

' No he didn't lay a finger on me and he promised me he didn't want to hurt either of us…he just wants to speak to you' Lucien relaxed slightly and his face softened. He crossed the room slowly and cupped her face in his hands; his thumbs stroked her cheeks before he gently kissed her,

' Forgive me…I worry about you, you're involved in this world because I couldn't control myself and if anything happened to you…' she turned her face and kissed his hand gently, he closed his eyes and she felt him tense before he pulled his hands away,

' I'll be back soon' he muttered kissing her once more before he grabbed his coat and left.

Jane watched the clocks hands move slowly, it had been three hours since Lucien had left and her stomach was twisting with nerves.

What if Alexander had been lying? Maybe he hadn't hurt Lucien but perhaps he had men who would? Had she sent Lucien to his death?

She rolled over in bed and tried to ignore the slow ticking sound of the clock when she heard the front door. She had crossed the room in seconds and practically flung herself out of the door into the lounge.

He looked unharmed. He removed his coat and looked up at her in surprise as she threw herself at him. He was slightly stunned but he recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around her,

' I was so scared' she whispered

' I'm fine…. don't worry Jane'

' But I did!' she shouted pulling away, ' what is something had happened to you it would have been my fault…this is so wrong…its just so wrong'

' What's wrong?' he said stepping towards her

' This…this whole thing we've known each other a matter of weeks and the intensity of the whole situation is almost killing me Lucien!'

' Do you want me to leave?' he said quietly

' No…I just…' she couldn't speak and he pulled her to him, she tried to fight him off but she suddenly felt weak,

' I know whatever this is between us is intense Jane and if you want it to end now just say so and I'll go…you'll never see me again'.

Guys I'm so sorry it's taken me forever to update please forgive me, review if you haven't abandoned me completely xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Touch**

Jane couldn't speak as she looked at him, he was giving her an out. He'd just walk away from them and suddenly she ached,

'Could you do that…just leave and forget me?' she said hoarsely

'Of course not…everything you feel Jane, I feel it too, I don't know what pulled us together but I don't regret anything we've done. Just being with you gives me hope that I could have happiness in my life again. I wouldn't give you up for the world Jane' she smiled weakly and pulled away from him. Lucien's stomach sank and for a moment he thought she was going to tell him to leave, that it was all too much for her but she didn't.

Jane pulled her vest top over her head, the moonlight that was seeping in through the partially drawn curtains illuminated her body, not that he needed the light to help him see. Her pale skin glowed, he saw her small pink nipples harden at their new exposure and her eyes smouldered with anticipation.

'Touch me' she whispered as she let one hand glide gently across her exposed breasts; stroking the soft flesh,

He rid himself of his tattered clothing and took one pink, pert nipple in his mouth, he sucked at it hungrily as he ripped the cotton shorts away from her body.

He laid her back both of them naked, their warm skin rubbing against each other as he massaged one breast while he sucked and nibbled at the other. Jane moaned and arched her back as he slid his hand down over her stomach and slipped his finger between her folds, caressing the small nub that was hidden there. She groaned with pleasure as he returned to kissing her lips, her nipple throbbed from where he had sucked it. Lucien began to trail kisses down her body, his hands caressing her soft skin as he did.

He pushed her thighs apart and buried his face between her legs, his stubble rubbed against her causing her jolts of pleasure as his tongue swirled and flicked at her delicate flesh. She could feel herself teetering on the edge as she gripped the sheets either side of her moaning and gasping for breath when he stopped. He raised his head and then lowered it to nuzzle the hair between her legs, taking in her scent.

He moved back up her body and slid inside her slowly, it was painfully slow to Jane she wanted all of him at once not gradually, she pleaded with him but he continued his slow assault,

'Oh god…Lucien please…fill me up…please' she moaned weakly and he smirked wickedly,

'Be patient' he whispered huskily in her ear

Soon she appreciated the slow movement as he filled every inch of her, their bodies were glued together and when he moved, she moved. His chest pushed against her breasts, rubbing at her nipples, their hips slowly grinding against one another's. He stared deep into her eyes, his eyes were more animal than she had ever seen them but still soft and inviting.

Jane moaned and forced him over so she was on top, he gripped her hips as she spread her legs wide and arched herself backwards but she kept their slower pace. Lucien moaned with every slow, sharp thrusting movement she made. Her breasts bounced inviting and she trailed her fingertips over them and rubbed her nipples, he watched enthralled and she smiled at him,

'Do you want to touch me?' she whispered tauntingly

'All of you my love' he said as he sat up

He pulled her close to him, the change made her moan as did his quickened pace before he slowed it back down. They stared into each other's eyes and all Jane could think was she had never experienced intimacy like this. They came together, Lucien clutched her body to his as he buried his face in her breasts trying to catch his breath.

Lucien laid her back down and kissed her gently, he went to move off of her but she stopped him,

'Stay inside me' she murmured as she stroked the stubble on his cheek,

'Yes my love' he smiled and kissed her again as they settled into sleep.

Lucien woke before her and looked over at her sleeping form. He would do whatever it took to keep her safe, this wouldn't be Sonja all over again. He got up and dressed and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before leaving.

Im sorry its short guys and apologies for the long wait, please review if you're still reading xxx


End file.
